


Sharing Peppermints

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [273]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Candy, Drawing, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you coloring?  You looked like you were hard at work when I came in."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Peppermints

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 25 August 2016  
> Word Count: 392  
> Prompt: keep  
> Summary: "What are you coloring? You looked like you were hard at work when I came in."  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was so fun to write. I kind of fell in love with this 5yo Veronica who can't say her Rs correctly. I totally want to sit and color with her and her Raggedy Ann doll while we suck on peppermint candies.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Margot frowns as she sees the little girl sitting in the daycare room by herself. Blonde hair pulled back into a pair of curly ponytails bounces as she reaches for various crayons. She studies each one in turn, then either uses or rejects it back to the bin they reside in.

Watching a little longer, Margot notices the girl saying something as she reaches over to pet her Raggedy Ann doll. That's when Margot recognizes the brief flash of fear crossing her small, open face.

She steps into the room with a bright smile for the girl, who instantly stops singing. The instant she realizes it's not someone she knows, the girl turns shy and goes back to her coloring.

"Hello there," Margot says as she takes a seat in one of the chairs across from the girl. "Do you mind if I sit with you for a bit?" When the girl nods, she smiles. "My name is Margot. I'm waiting for my husband."

"Hi. I'm Vewonica," the girl says, slurring the R in her name. "I'm waiting fow my mommy. She has a meeting."

"So does my husband." She reaches into her purse to pull out a peppermint candy. "Would you like one, Veronica? Is it okay for you to have a piece of candy?"

"Oh yes, please!" Veronica says with a giggle, hiding behind her hands. When Margot hands her a piece, she takes it politely. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Veronica," she replies, wondering why the girl looks so familiar. She must have seen her at a company picnic. "What are you coloring? You looked like you were hard at work when I came in."

"It's fow my mommy to put in hew new office. It's us at the ocean."

"It's very pretty, Veronica. I hope she likes it."

"Me, too."

Margot glances at her watch. "I have to go meet my husband now. I hope your mommy isn't too much longer."

"It was nice to meet you, Mawgot," Veronica replies. "Thank you fow the candy."

"You're welcome. And it was nice to meet you, too." Reaching into her purse, she pulls out two peppermints. "These are for you and your mommy, okay?"

"Thank you!"

Veronica returns to her coloring as Margot stands to leave. By the time she's out the door, Veronica's fully immersed in her coloring again.


End file.
